


Gay Chicken

by Freeflare



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Mattiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeflare/pseuds/Freeflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt decides to play gay chicken with Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Chicken

"Wanna play gay chicken?"

Mark looked up from his laptop to face his room mate. "What?"

"You know, gay chicken." Matt repeated seeing the clueless look on Mark's face. "One of us does things to the other with the goal of seeing how far they can go."

Mark blinked & considered this, "Okay..."

Matt chuckled grabbing Mark's hand, "Here, I'll show you."

Mark followed Matt to the bedroom & sat on the bed.

"All you have to do is lay there & try not to react to what I do. And if I give up you win." Matt explained.

Mark nodded, "If you say so." He positioned himself to lay on the bed comfortably & waited to see what Matt would do. What he wasn't expecting right off the bat was the feeling of the other man climbing onto the bed & hovering over him.

Matt ghosted his hands up Mark's legs seeing him twitch a bit. He smiled a bit also seeing Mark avoiding eye contact with him.

Mark tried to focus on something else to distract himself. But the feather light touch from Matt moving to his inner thighs almost made him cross his legs & blush.

Matt chuckled softly stroking the tips of his fingers along Mark's thighs.

Mark half heartedly glared at Matt, "What?"

Matt shook his head still smirking, "Nothing, you're just so sensitive."

"I am no-" Mark's sentence was abruptly cut off by Matt's hand drifting up to his crotch. His hand jerked a bit as his immediate reaction was to try to block Matt's hand. But his competitive streak kept his hand still.

Matt slipped his hand into the leg of Mark's shorts & brushed his fingers against Mark's dick.

Mark bit his lip looking up at the ceiling, his mind was scrambling for something else to focus on. He let out a shaky breath that just vaguely sounded like a moan. His hands balled up into the sheets as a blush rose on his face.

Matt watched Mark, so far the other man hadn't said a thing about stopping. Usually as soon as his hand moved towards the other person's crotch they would playfully smack his hand away & laugh it off. But Mark was still going along with it. And judging by how his breathing picked up & the bulge forming in his shorts, he seemed to be enjoying it.

Mark was doing everything he could to prevent his body from keening into Matt's touch. He felt him brush his other hand up his side pushing his shirt up in the process. The hand in his shorts was tracing very light patterns against the skin just above his member.

Matt softly rubbed his thumb along the scar leading down Mark's stomach & leaned down to do the same with his tongue.

Mark almost jumped feeling the warm, wet appendage & shut his eyes subconsciously letting out a soft moan.

Matt heard the noise & smiled slipping his hand out of Mark's shorts so he could pull them down. He leaned over Mark getting a better look at his face.

Mark opened his eyes feeling his lower half become exposed, he was going to ask what Matt was doing but paused seeing the other's face inches from his. He swallowed thoughtfully & moved a hand to the back of Matt's head bringing him down so their lips met.

Matt kissed Mark & slipped his tongue into Mark's willing mouth. He lightly traced a finger along the underside of Mark's dick.

Mark moaned in Matt's mouth & his hips raised a bit. He couldn't help getting into this because of Matt's tender touch. He sucked in a breath through his nose at the sensation of rubbing against his entrance.

Matt circled his finger around Mark's hole brushing against it more directly every once in a while. He was rather pleased with the noises Mark was making. He smoothed his other hand along Mark's torso purposefully avoiding touching his throbbing dick.

Mark wasn't sure whether he should come to his senses & tell Matt to stop or tell him to quite teasing him. He didn't get a chance to do either as Matt palmed his balls adding to the sensations running through him. He pulled back from the kiss to breath, "Fuck..."

Matt looked at Mark seeing the expression on his face & noting the mess covering his trembling body. He smiled kissing Mark's cheek letting him enjoy his high.

"I win."


End file.
